la cousine d'olivier
by Hannange
Summary: le premier jour de anne, suivie du chap 3 un sauveur dans la nuit
1. Default Chapter

Un amour impossible  
  
Le train rentra à la gare de Fujisawa. Les portes s'ouvrent, parmi les passagers ont apperçoit une jeune fille, on lui donnerais 20ans, de longs cheveu brun qui flote dans le vent, un regard bleu perçant.  
  
Le train allé repartir mais elle n'avait toujours pas descendu ses valises. Un jeune homme, se rendant compte de ce qui se passait lui proposa son aide, et l'accompagna à la station de taxi la plus proche.  
  
Quelque instant plus tard, une fois les bagages mis dans le coffre, et un dernier signe au jeune homme, elle indiqua l'endroit où elle desirait ce rendre, le grand stade, la où se trouvait une personne quelle n'avait plus vue depuis des années « Vingt minutes est-on arrive ma petite dame »  
  
Une fois arrivées, elle se dirigea vers l'accueil:  
  
« Bonjour ! Excuser moi la New Time s'entraîne encore ?  
  
- Oui, Mademoiselle ils finiront dans 30 minutes  
  
- Merci, 30 minutes de patience » Elle sortie un livre de son sac et attendit  
  
Au bout de environ 30 minutes elle entendit des bruits de pas et des rires. Elle rangea son livre et avança vers le groupe mais plus particulièrement vers un grand jeune homme brun athlétique qui donnais des conseils au jours. En se retrouvant à quelque metre d'eux, les differents joueurs la regarder, sentant que ces coequipier ne l'écoutait plus il se retourna et la vie :  
  
Fille : Hum ! Hum ! Le jeune homme regarda cette jeune fille qui devait lui arriver à l'épaule, se sourire, sa douceur, sa tendresse quand elle le regardait: Anne ! C'est toi !!!! Non sa peut pas être toi!!!!!!!  
  
Anne : Si c'est moi !!!! Comment vas mon cousin préféré ?  
  
Jeune homme : Très bien est toi ?  
  
Anne : Toujours aussi passionné par le foot Olivier  
  
Olivier : Oui de plus en plus, sa fait combien de temps ?  
  
Anne : 10 ans je crois depuis que vous avez gagner la coupe des clubs  
  
Olivier : on a toujours gagné lui dit il avec un grand sourire Tu ma manquée, j'ai quitté une petite-fille avec qui je fesais les 400 coups et je retrouve une femme !!!!!! Viens-la  
  
Anne : Toi aussi, sa fait du bien de te voir  
  
A côtes d'eux toute l'équipe et l'entraîneur regardaient Olivier tenant cette fille, dans ses bras et la soulevant dans les air comme s'il voulait l'examiner. Certain disait qu'il ne le voyait aussi heureux que lors d'un match, d'autre se moquait en imaginant la tête de patty en voyant cette scène.  
  
Une jeune fille arriva portant son sac qui devait sans doute contenir ces affaires de la journée. En voyant Olivier avec cette fille dans ces bras, mais surtout le sourire et la douceur de ces yeux quand il la regardait, son sang ne fit qu'un tours et un sentiment enfuie depuis longtemps, trop longtemps, déjà refi surface, la jalousie  
  
Jeune fille : Oliviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiier !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Olivier se retourna : Oui Patty  
  
Patty : Qui est cette fille ? (même si elle ne le souhaitait pas, sa voi était vibrante de colére mais surtout de décéption) Olivier : Devine  
  
Anne : Patty c'est toi ?  
  
Anne : Patty tu ne me reconnais pas j'ai pas autant changé  
  
Patty méchamment : Non, je devrais  
  
Olivier : C'est Anne ma cousine qu'habite en France, elle était venu passer ces vacance içi il y a quelque année  
  
Patty se mi à réfléchir et tout d'un coup comme dans les dessin animé tex avery, une lumiére se dessina au dessus de sa tête, elle souffla et souri : Anne !!!!!oui !!!!!!!!! elle à vecu chez toi pendant presque six mois et quand Thomas la quitté elle est reparti  
  
Des quelle prononça cette phrase, Olivier vit sa cousine changé, elle savait les sentiments que patty éprouvait pour olivier, par contre elle ne pensait pas qu'elle serais heureuse, pas du faite que thomas et elle se soit séparé mais plus tot qu'elle soit parti. Olivier la regardait dans les yeux et se rendi compte que malgrè les années passés, la séparation, uniquement le telephone, les lettres, les mail, il savait toujours lire dans son regard, et en lisant la peine, il se retourna et lança un regard noir à patty  
  
Patty comprenant ce qu'elle avait dit était devenu toute rouge : Je suis désolé j'aurais pas du dire sa, j'aurais du me taire, pardon  
  
Olivier : t'aurais pas pu  
  
Anne la coupa avant qu'il finisse se phrase, elle savait ce qu'il resentait l'un pour l'autre et ne voulais pas etre une dispute : Non c'est pas grave (avec un grand sourire à l'intention de patty) , Thomas été mon premier amour mais aujourd'hui c'est bien fini,  
  
Olivier souri: Tu reste pour combien de temps ?  
  
Anne : Devine !  
  
Olivier : Pendant les vacances  
  
Anne : Non, 2 ans  
  
Olivier : C'est pas vrai comment sa ce fait  
  
Patty : 2 ans c'est long tu vas faire quoi ? (elle voulait vraiment semblai interrésé mais on voyait que ces la jalousie qui parlait)  
  
Olivier : Patty Patty : quoi ces vrai elle vas s'ennuyer  
  
Anne : tu as raison, je fait un jumelage avec l'université de droit de Fujisawa  
  
Oliver : Maman est au courant  
  
Anne : Bien sur c'est même grâce à elle si ma mère à accepté, tu la connais, je suis toujours son petit bébé  
  
Oliver : c'est vrai !! elle ma rien dit  
  
Anne : On voulais être sur que je sois admise et te faire une surprise  
  
Oliver : Surprise réussi !!! Tes déjà passé déposé tes bagages à la maison ?  
  
Anne : Non, je suis venue directement  
  
Oliver : Ou son tes bagages ?  
  
Anne : La derrière  
  
Patty et Olivier : Tout sa !!!!!!!!!!!!! il devait y avoir au mois deux énormes valises et deux sac  
  
Anne : Oui, que veut tu je suis une jeune fille de 20 ans que part dans un univers inconnu  
  
Olivier : Mais bien sur !!!!comment tu as porté tout sa  
  
Anne : Un garçon très gentil ma aidé  
  
Oliver : ah bon ! Let' s go, à demain les gars  
  
Voie : Dis Olivier tu veux pas qu'on t'aide  
  
Olivier : Merci Bruce j'accepte  
  
Bruce : allez la New Time tous avec Olivier pour l'encourager  
  
Toute l'équipe : Allez Oliver !!!Allez Olivier !!!!!!!!!!  
  
Olivier en entendant sa leva les bras au ciel, merci les gars !merci  
  
Anne : Attend si on prend une valise et 1 sac chacun on va réussir  
  
Olivier : Possible mais j'ai une meilleure idée  
  
Anne : Je suis tout oui pour toute suggestion  
  
Olivier : Si on prenait un taxi  
  
Anne : Ok ! tiens en voilà un  
  
Olivier : Taxi ! Taxi !  
  
Taxi : Bonjour vous allez ou?  
  
Olivier : 39 rue Yamamoto quartier est  
  
Taxi : j'ouvre le coffre m'était les bagages  
  
Dans le taxi, Anne regardai c rue qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis dix ans Olivier : la terre appelle la lune  
  
Anne : hein ! Tu sais rien à vraiment changé  
  
Olivier : tu trouve ?  
  
Anne : oui tu ne pense qu'au foot et le quartier et toujours le même pour l'instant rien de différent. A part !!!!!!!!! Olivier : oui Anne : patty a vraiment beaucoup changé  
  
Olivier tout rouge :on est arrivé Maman c'est nous !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Taxi : Je vous aide à sortir les bagages  
  
Anne : ne crois pas t'échapper comme sa  
  
La porte s'ouvre :  
  
Catherine : Olivier !!!!!! Anne !!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Anne : Bonjour ma tante comment vas tu?  
  
Catherine : Très bien est toi tu as fait bon voyage  
  
Anne : Son été, je suis parti voir Olivier au stade est on est rentré. C'est bizarre tu sais rien n'a vraiment changé les arbres, la maison, les fleurs tout bas en regardant olivier Patty  
  
Catherine : C vrai mais j'espère que vous ne ferez pas les même bêtises que lorsque vous étiez petit, sinon tous aux abris !!!!!!! on rentre les enfants, tu range tes affaire et on dîne j'ai fait ton plat préféré d'après ma s?ur  
  
Anne : Sa fait du bien d'être arrivé  
  
Olivier : je t'aide faible femme sans défense  
  
Anne : Oui monsieur le macho prend la rouge et le sac  
  
Olivier : c'est moi que porte le plus lourd  
  
Anne : que veut tu ? comme tu la dit je suis une faible femme  
  
Olivier : Touché  
  
Anne : Attend je préfère vous donnez vos cadeaux d'abord, ma tante tu peux venir  
  
Catherine : j'arrive  
  
Anne : Tiens c'est pour toi de la part de maman, et sa c'est de ma part  
  
Catherine : Merci qu'est ce que sais des livres de cuisines française et la c wouah un tailleur, merci ma chéri  
  
Anne : Tiens sa c'est pour mon cousin préféré  
  
Olivier : c'est quoi ? (il ouvre le paquet) Une peluche qui tien un ballon de foot c'est sensé être à moi,  
  
Anne : Oui tu trouve pas que sa lui ressemble ma tante  
  
Catherine : Si assez  
  
Olivier : Maman  
  
Catherine : a table les enfants  
  
Ce fut un repas magique, on parla du passé, de la famille, des études vers les 1heures du matin Anne décida de monté se couché :  
  
Bonne nuit c'est mon premier jours demain  
  
Moi aussi j'ai entraînement  
  
Bonne nuit  
  
Le lendemain, Anne se leva est se prépara pour allez en cours  
  
Bonjour ma tante  
  
Bonjour ma chérie, bien dormi ? tu viens prendre ton petit déjeuner  
  
Oui comme un bébé merci pour le petit déj j'en prend jamais je prendrai quelque chose en route faut que j'y aille, bonne journée  
  
Mais attend, trop tard  
  
Bonjour maman ! Bonjour cousine  
  
Bonjour mon fils ! Anne vient de partir  
  
A quelque rue de la, Anne suivait le plan que l'université lui avait donné je trouverai jamais toute les rue sont les même! elle avança est bouscula quelqu'un  
  
Anne : Excuser moi  
  
Non ces pas grave vous devriez faire plus attention la prochaine foi  
  
Merci, je vous reconnais ces vous que m'avez aider hier  
  
Oui c'est vrai je m'appelle Marc  
  
Anne : Enchanté Marc, moi c Anne  
  
Marc : vous avez l'air complètement perdu  
  
Anne : sa ce voie tant que sa  
  
Marc : Non pas du tout, (avec une grand sourire) vous allez ou ?  
  
Anne : a l'université de droit  
  
Marc : vous avez dépassez la rue  
  
Anne : tout se ressemble tellement vous pourriez m'indiquer le chemin SVP  
  
Marc : Oui, vous retournée sur vos pas et prenez la deuxième à gauche, la, il y aura une monté et vous étés arrivé  
  
Anne : Merci  
  
Au même moment chez Olivier, le téléphone sonna  
  
Olivier : allô  
  
Voie : Olivier c'est moi Thomas  
  
Olivier : Thomas c'est toi ? Sa vas ? Tu veux quelque chose ?  
  
Thomas : je te dérange  
  
Olivier : Non c'est pas grave comment sa ce passe l'Allemagne et ton equipe comment est le kaizer  
  
Thomas : très bien ces un jeu différent, je t'appel pour te dire que j'ai un mois de repos après la final je vais venir vous rendre visite sa fait longtemps que l'on c pas vue  
  
Olivier : C'est dans combien de temps la final  
  
Thomas : si tout va bien je serai la fin octobre ou peut être plutôt  
  
Olivier : écoute, je sais pas si ces une bonne idée !sa ferais plaisir à toute l'équipe mais... enfin... je sais pas comment te le dire ... il faut que tu sache quelque chose  
  
Thomas : vas y j'écoute  
  
Olivier : tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir  
  
Thomas : tu me fais peur  
  
Olivier : Anne est là  
  
Olivier : thomas t'es la  
  
Thomas: Oui elle reste longtemps, elle as changé ? Elle parle de moi ?  
  
Olivier : 2 ans, non mais j'ai vu la chaîne que tu lui avait offerte  
  
Thomas : Ne lui dit pas que j'ai appelé Olivier : thomas écoute, trop tard  
  
Anne, elle est sur le campus de l'université, heureusement que Marc ma aider sinon je serai en retard dès la premier jour.  
  
Bon, courage, il va falloir y aller, elle avança bon toujours d'après ce maudit plan je suis sensé être devant la salle  
  
Bonjour ! tu dois être la nouvelle dit une voie derrière elle  
  
Oui bonjour, Anne Lacroix enchanté de vous connaître  
  
Moi aussi, Mlle Anne Lacroix je suis Lionel Charp votre professeur de droit fiscal, on y vas je vais vous présenter à vos camarade  
  
Je vous suis  
  
Bonjour les enfants !! je vous présente Anne Lacroix qui aura la merveilleuse chance de m'avoir comme professeur cette année  
  
Bonjour, je suis enchanté d'être parmi vous  
  
En plus elle est polie, Mlle Lacroix peut être mettrez vous ce troupeau égaré sur le chemin de la sagesse, allez vous asseoir à côtes de Jen et Nick  
  
Oui, Monsieur  
  
Bon, je vais reprendre ce que nous avons fait hier pour que Anne ne soi pas trop perdu mais il faudra que tu rattrape les cours au plutôt  
  
La journée passa très vite, tout le monde l'avait bien accueillie Jen et Nick avait proposé qu'elle se joigne à eu pour déjeuné et de lui prêter leur note, en sortant elle vie toute la New Time sur la pelouse  
  
Olivier : Anne  
  
Anne : Olivier c'est gentil de venir ma rendre visite  
  
Olivier : je suis venue te chercher  
  
Anne : comment savais tu l'heure ou je sort  
  
Olivier : je suis devin que veut tu  
  
Voie : Sa fait juste deux heure qu'on attend  
  
Olivier : Bruce !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bruce : c'est la vérité  
  
Olivier : Tu viens avec nous on vas à la fête foraine  
  
Anne : C'est gentil j'ai un travail monstre il faut que je rattrape les cours que j'ai raté, Jen et Nick mon proposé de m'aidé et de me faire visité le campus, Jen, Nick je vous présente mon cousin Olivier Atone capitaine de la New Time et la c'est la New time au complet  
  
Jen, Nick : Bonjour ravie de faire votre connaisance  
  
Olivier : Moi aussi vous pouvez vous joindre à nous si vous le souhaitez  
  
Jen : comme la dit Anne on à beaucoup de travail  
  
Olivier : Sur  
  
Anne : Oui On se rejoint à la maison  
  
Olivier : Ok cousine !! Bon les gars on y vas au pas de course et dit merci à Bruce  
  
L'équipe : Merci Bruce  
  
La semaine passa à une vitesse folle Anne partait tôt et renté tard le soir  
  
Samedi soir, comme tous les autres soirs de la semaine elle était à la bibliothèque s'été même d'après Jen son quartier général en travaillant elle entendit une voie  
  
- Melle Je ferme  
  
- Déjà  
  
- Je ferme à 00h00 comme tous les samedis soir  
  
- Il est 00h00 c passé vite j'ai l'impression d'être là depuis cinq minutes  
  
- Si je peux me permettre vous allez vous tuer à travailler tous les soirs sans vous reposer, prenais une journée sabbatique sa vous feras du bien  
  
- Merci je vais suivre votre conseil, bonsoir  
  
- Bonsoir !!faite attention en rentrant on est samedi soir et c le jour le plus dangereux de la semaine  
  
- Merci  
  
- Attendez vous devriez téléphonée pour qu'on vienne vous chercher  
  
- Non, vos etes gentil sa ira  
  
Anne sortie de la bibliothèque est avança vers la maison des Atone, les rues non jamais été aussi sombre je deviens folle je parle toute seul. En avançant elle entendit des pas derrière elle qui se rapprochés de plus en plus.  
  
- Bonsoir petite demoiselle  
  
- Vous avez perdu votre langue  
  
- Excuser moi je dois rentrée  
  
- Non, vous aller venir boire une bière avec nous  
  
- Non-merci  
  
- Vous allez pas nous laisser mes amis est moi terminé la soirée tout seul  
  
Anne voulu avancé mais se retrouvé encerclé par 4 hommes  
  
- Laissez moi partir  
  
- Attend ma mignonne on va bien s'amusé tout les 5  
  
De l'autre côtes de la rue un garçons assisté à la scène est décida d'intervenir  
  
- Bonsoir je vous dérange pas  
  
- Qui c'est celui là !  
  
Anne leva la tête est reconnu Marc  
  
- Marc c'est toi  
  
- Anne sa vas il ton pas fait de mal  
  
- On lui aurez fait que du bien dit un des voyous  
  
- Anne, viens au y vas  
  
- Oh !!que c'est pas mignon un chevalier servant, vous comptez allez ou comme sa  
  
- Donne moi la mains  
  
- Marc  
  
- N'est pas peur, viens  
  
Anne se leva et pris la mains que marc lui tendait  
  
- Tu m'attend là  
  
- Marc non, (le temps q'elle se retourne les cinq voyou été déjà à terre)  
  
Marc retourna près d'elle et lui pris la mains  
  
- sa vas tu n'a rien  
  
- merci c'est grâce à toi  
  
Dans la rue un garçons avançai derrière son ballon de foot et vie la scène tiens au dirai Anne mais avec qui elle parle c pas vrai je rêve c Landers, bon mon petit Bruce il serait temps de rentrai dormir et de prendre rendez vous chez l'ophtalmologiste  
  
Chez les Atone, Olivier regardai la télévision en pensant à sa cousine il est tard se dit t'il, j'aurais peut être du aller la chercher, j'attend 5 min et je vais a sa rencontre  
  
- Olivier !!!!!!  
  
- Oui maman !!  
  
- Thomas au téléphone  
  
- J'arrive, thomas  
  
- Oui sa vas  
  
- Très bien est toi  
  
- Je viens dans 1 mois  
  
- Ecoute  
  
- Je l'aime  
  
- Tu as pensez que peut être, Thomas trop tard il à raccroché  
  
Anne et Marc avançaient dans la rue  
  
Marc : Comment sa ce fait que tu reste aussi tard dans la rue ?  
  
Anne : je sortais de la bibliothèque  
  
Marc : aussi tard ? Tu étudie quoi ?  
  
Anne : le droit je me suis spécialisé en commerce international, je suis venu pour 2 ans à Fujisawa dans le cadre d'un échange entre université, et sa me permettais de revoir ma famille en même temps  
  
Marc : Pourquoi ne vienne t'il pas te cherchez  
  
Anne : Mon cousin est fatiguée après c entraînement  
  
Marc : il fait quoi  
  
Anne : joueur de foot  
  
La tête de marc changea au même moment : Dans quelle équipe ?  
  
Anne : La New Time c'est même le capitaine  
  
Marc devient blanc comme un caché d'aspirine  
  
Anne : tu connais  
  
Marc : Non  
  
Anne : et toi tu fait quoi dans la vie  
  
Marc : de (je peux pas lui dire que moi aussi je joue au foot est que son cousin est mon ennemi depuis plus de 5 ans)  
  
Anne : Marc hou hou  
  
Marc : pardon de l'athlétisme  
  
Ils continuèrent à parlée de la pluie et du beau temps de la France, Marc évité tout ce qui a rapport de près au de loin avec le sport  
  
Anne : Merci je suis arrivé  
  
Marc : (en lui donnant une petite pichenette sur le nez) tu me promet de ne plus rentrée seul  
  
Anne : Oui croix de bois croix de fer si je ment je vais en enfer  
  
Marc : d'accord, bonsoir  
  
Anne : Bonsoir merci encore ( elle réfléchi je me suis jamais senti aussi bien qu'avec lui) Marc !!!!!!!!!! Marc !!  
  
Marc : Oui  
  
Anne : je voudrai te demande quelque chose  
  
Marc : vas y  
  
Anne : j'aimerai te proposer d'aller demain soir enfin plutôt ce soir au cinéma vue qu'il est 1heures  
  
Marc : je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée  
  
Anne S'il te plait tu as été tellement gentil avec moi depuis mon arrivé  
  
Marc bon d'accord  
  
Anne : Génial on se retrouve ce soir à 20heures devant le cinéma  
  
Anne rentra chez elle est se sentait heureuse comme jamais, marc lui de son coté regretté d'avoir dit oui c la cousine d'Olivier Atone comme même  
  
en ouvrant la porte elle vie olivier en train d'enfiler ces chaussures !  
  
Anne : tu vas ou comme sa !!!attend mon super don de voyance vas me réponde!!!!!! roméo vas voir sa juliette et lui déclarer son amour éternelle Oliver : ah ah ah ! c marrant pour ton information chére voyante je m'inquiété pour toi et j'allais a ta rencontre Anne : c gentil tout plein Olivier : ta pas eu de problème en rentrant ? Anne sans le regarder : non ! non ! Olivier : je te connais si tu me regarde pas ces que tu me cache quelque chose Anne : bon ! je me suis fait accoster pas des voyou mais un gentil et très séduisant jeune homme ma aidée Olivier : et comment s'appel ton chevalier servant ??????? Anne : secret défense ! et toi ta fait quoi Olivier : comme d'hab Anne : et patty était làààààààà ??????????que c'est beau l'amour Olivier : tu vas arréte Anne : je te t'aquine tu lui diras tes sentiments quand tu seras près mais rend moi un service et promet le moi Olivier : quoi Anne en montant les escalier pour rejoindre sa chambre : ne lui fait pas le même coup que thomas ma fait ! bonne nuit Olivier : ces promis ! bonne nuit ! je sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que le sejour de tom ne seras pas vecu pareil par tout le monde  
  
Anne se leva à 12h00 et décida de se préparer, elle passa toute la journée entre la chambre et la salle de bain, a 19h00 elle descendis enfin  
  
Anne : Alors comment vous me trouvez ?  
  
Elle portai une robe bleu turquoise de la même couleur que ces yeux un légers maquillage et avait fait un chignon  
  
Olivier : Sublime cousine !!!!!!!!!  
  
Catherine : c'est vrai ma chérie tu es magnifique  
  
Olivier : dis ces pour que tout sa !!  
  
Anne : secret  
  
Olivier : Attend je veux savoir  
  
anne : je te dirais juste la permier lettre de son prénom M Olivier : sa ne m'avance pas, ces ton chevalier servant d'hier Anne : bonsoir tout le monde  
  
Anne sorti est avança vers le cinéma de loin il distinguait la silhouette de marc il été beau habillé avec son costume blanc  
  
sa chemise noir  
  
Anne : Bonsoir  
  
Marc la regardait est regretté encore plus d'être venue elle été sublime : bonsoir  
  
Anne :on y vas  
  
Marc : attend  
  
Anne : Oui  
  
Marc : c'est pour toi  
  
Anne : Marc merci j'adore les lys comment tu as su  
  
Marc : je le sentais  
  
Anne : merci on y vas  
  
Marc : oui la file est là pour entré  
  
Derrière eux dans la file, un groupe regardai Anne et Marc,  
  
Je vous dis que c'est Anne la cousine d'Olivier  
  
Arrête de dire des bêtises Bruce  
  
Je te jure Ben c'est elle  
  
Bruce : Ted, Johnny vous en pensez quoi  
  
Ted : elle lui ressemble mais c'est pas possible  
  
Bruce : pourquoi c'est pas possible ?  
  
Johnny regarde le garçon avec elle c Landers  
  
Ben : Vous délirez les gars  
  
Bruce : écoutez c pas la premières fois que je les voie ensemble  
  
Ted/Ben/Johnny : Quoi?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bruce : je les est vue ce matin  
  
Ted : vous pensez qu'on dois le dire à Olivier  
  
Ben : Attendons pour être sur  
  
Anne passa une soirée merveilleuse il été aller voir Roméo et Juliette avec Leonardo Dicaprio mais ces surtout la présence de Marc qui la rendais heureuse après le cinéma il allèrent marché un peu  
  
Marc : tu as froid ? tu grelotte, tiens ma veste  
  
Anne : merci j'ai passé une merveilleuse soirée  
  
Marc : moi aussi (qui aurait pu penser que sa serai avec la cousine d'Olivier)  
  
Anne : tu disais quelque chose  
  
Marc : Non ! rien je me demandais  
  
Anne : Oui  
  
Marc : Ecoute je voudrais enfin j'aimerai te revoir, si tu veux je pourrais venir te chercher de temps en temps à l'université  
  
Anne : oui sa me ferais très plaisir  
  
Marc : C'est vrai  
  
Anne : Oui  
  
Anne et Marc se sont revue très souvent, il allait la chercher après ses cours l'amener se promenait au restaurant. Un samedi soir, il lui fit une surprise, il avait acheter deux place pour le parc d'attraction  
  
Olivier lui venait de rentrer de son entraînement  
  
- Maman !!! c'est moi  
  
- Bonsoir mon fils ! Comment c passé l'entraînement aujourd'hui ? Très bien mais Ben, Bruce même Ted son bizarre  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- Sa je sais pas, où est Anne j'ai deux place pour le parc d'attraction  
  
- Elle ma appelé après le bibliothèque elle devait rejoindre des amis  
  
- Bon tant pis on ira une prochaine fois je vais rejoindre les autres au parc  
  
- Tu as besoin d'argent  
  
- Non c'est bon  
  
Dans le parc d'attraction Anne et Marc s'amusai comme des fou en passant devant un stand elle vie un énorme lapin en peluche  
  
Marc l'avait remarquai mais décida de lui faire une surprise.  
  
Marc : si on allez s'asseoir  
  
Anne : avec joie je suis fatiguée  
  
Marc : attend moi j'arrive  
  
Anne : tu vas ou ?  
  
Marc : bouge pas  
  
Marc retourna devant le stade du lapin et au bout de 15 essais le forain lui donna grâce à sa persévérance  
  
Anne : Je m'inquiétais sa fait dix minute que tu es partis  
  
Marc : j'ai une surprise pour toi  
  
Anne : Dis-moi  
  
Marc : tiens tu l'avais regarder j'y suis retournée voilà  
  
Anne : Merci je l'adore je vais l'appeler Marc  
  
Marc : tu trouve que je ressemble à un gros lapin tout rose avec un n?ud papillon  
  
Anne : tu es mon lapin à moi..... pardon j'aurais pas du dire sa  
  
Marc : Non sa me fait plaisir ( il la prie dans ses bras), viens on va s'asseoir il y a une table de vide  
  
Anne : Oui  
  
Marc : tu veux  
  
Anne : si toi aussi tu goûte  
  
Marc : tu as l'air pensive  
  
Anne : Oui je m'en veux sa fait plus d'un mois que je suis là et je n'est pas vue mon cousin une seul foi  
  
Marc : Si je te dérange je part  
  
Anne en lui prenant la mains : Ne dis pas de bêtise, je me sens bien avec toi  
  
Marc : moi aussi  
  
Anne : mais j'ai peur  
  
Marc : je suis la (il rapprocha sa tête de celle de Anne et quand leur lèvres allai se toucher)  
  
Lannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnders !!!!!!!!! tu la lâche tout de suite  
  
Anne : Olivier qu'est ce qui te prend  
  
Olivier : Qu'est ce que tu fait avec cette brute ?  
  
Anne : sa ce voie non, sa vas marc il ne ta pas fait mal  
  
Olivier : Tu sais qui c'est !!!!!!!!!!!Mais tu es folle !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Anne : oui il s'appelle Marc c un garçons très gentil quoi ma souvent aider il étudie à la Mupette et travail pour aide sa mère et c'est le capitaine de l'équipe d'athlétisme  
  
Olivier : T'es sur !!Mais il c moque de toi !!ces lui ton mystérieux M ! il as fait sa pour m'attendre  
  
Anne : tu es fou le foot n'est pas le centre d'intérêt de tout le monde et comment ose tu me parler de cette manière est aussi parlée à Marc comme sa ? tu sais que je t'adore mais la tu dépasse le borne des limites (lol) j'exige que tu lui fasse des excuse  
  
Olivier : vas y Landers !! Dis lui que je mens !! dis lui que tu n'est pas le capitaine de mupett  
  
Anne : Marc ne l'écoute pas viens on part, toi une fois rentrée à la maison faut qu'on est une discussion  
  
Marc : écoute Anne  
  
Olivier : j'attend Landers  
  
Anne : dis lui que ces pas vrai pour qu'on puisse partir  
  
Marc : c la vérité  
  
Anne : quoi ?  
  
Marc : je ne fait pas de l'athlétisme je suis joueur de foot, si j'ai mentit c pour que je puisse te revoir  
  
Anne : Non (elle se met à pleurer) c pas vrai pas toi depuis le début tu mens, je veux plus te revoir  
  
Marc : attend si j'ai fait sa c par ce que je t'aime, je suis tombé amoureux de toi  
  
Olivier : Landers amoureux et moi je suis une ballerine Anne : Je je je  
  
Anne partit en pleurant Marc voulais la rattraper mais Olivier ne le laissa pas passé  
  
Ta entendu elle veut plus te revoir,  
  
Tu vas me le payer Atone Je vais malgrès tout de donner un conseil, elle t'aurais laisser tomber dès que thomas serai arrivé  
  
Marc partit dans la même direction que Anne pour esseyer de recoller les morceaux  
  
A côtes d'eux il y avait une partie de la New Time :  
  
- dite les gars vous pensez qu'on doit lui dire que c'est pas la premier fois  
  
- tu es fou Bruce il ne nous parlerai plus  
  
- ta peut être raison ben, dis Johnny t'en pense quoi  
  
- il faut lui dire  
  
- Me dire quoi  
  
- Rien dit Bruce  
  
- Ben  
  
- Ecoute c'est pas la premier foi que Anne et Landers se voie  
  
- Quoi ? vous le saviez  
  
- Non enfin pas vraiment ! on les a vue plusieurs fois ensemble  
  
- Sa veut dire quoi plusieurs fois ensemble  
  
- Ted les as vue au restaurent, Bruce au cinéma, Johnny faire les boutique  
  
Plus Ben continué plus Olivier changé de tête  
  
- vous m'avez rien dit, pourquoi ben, tu es mon meilleur ami  
  
- on été pas sur que c'été elle on ne la vue qu'une seule foi  
  
- bon je rentre j'ai des choses à dire à ma cousine  
  
Anne été arrivé en pleure devant la maison, elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle et se calmer en avança elle vie une silhouette  
  
devant la maison  
  
Anne : écoute je t'ai dis qu je ne voulais plus te revoir  
  
La personne se retourna et la regarda avec des yeux ébahis on dirait un ange se dit t'il  
  
Anne : Thomas  
  
Thomas : tu pleure  
  
Il voulu s'avançait vers elle pour lui essuyé ses larmes mais elle se recula  
  
Anne : sa ne te regarde pas tu as été très clair la dernière fois, pourquoi est tu revenu  
  
( flash back : Thomas je t'aime  
  
moi aussi mais tu m'empêche de me concentrer  
  
mais Thom  
  
y a pas de mais je ne veux plus te revoir)  
  
Thomas : jeté un enfant je t'aime toujours si tu veux j'arrête le foot on pourrai avoir une belle vie je ferais ce que tu veux pour qu'on soit à nouveau ensemble Anne : pas moi  
  
Thomas : écoute  
  
Anne : je suis pas d'humeur  
  
Dans la rue Anne entend son prénom  
  
Thomas : c'est Olivier  
  
Anne : écoute je suis fatiguée je rentre  
  
Thomas : Anne (la porte été déjà fermé)  
  
Olivier : Anne  
  
Thomas : Salut Olivier !!!  
  
Olivier : heureusement que tu es revenu  
  
Thomas : Pourquoi Allan n'est pas un bon gardien ?  
  
Olivier : Non c'est Anne elle est devenue folle  
  
Thomas : calme toi je t'interdit de parler d'elle comme sa  
  
Olivier : elle est Marc Landers été ensemble au parc d'attraction et se tenait la mains  
  
Thomas sentit trembler le sol sous ses pied : C impossible  
  
Olivier : tu veux savoir la meilleur c pas la premier foi Ted les as vue au restaurent, Bruce au cinéma, Johnny faire les boutiques  
  
Thomas : Non attend regarde la bas c Landers  
  
Marc : Poussez vous de la  
  
Thomas : je t 'interdit de l'approcher tu ne sais faire que le mal tu es la mal  
  
Marc : c'est ce qu'on verra  
  
Thomas : Quoi ?  
  
Marc : je l'aime et elle aussi m'aime que tu sois d'accord ou pas  
  
Thomas : Cet été avant maintenant que je suis revenue tout vas changer  
  
Les lumière s'allumèrent dans la maison  
  
- les enfants vous faite trop de bruit vous vous verrez demain  
  
- Oui maman  
  
- Excuser nous Mdme Attone  
  
Le lendemain, Anne ne se leva pas elle pensai à Marc les seul mot qu'elle prononçai c'est pourquoi  
  
Le surlendemain, Olivier alla frapper à sa porte  
  
Olivier : C moi Anne je peux rentre  
  
Anne : Non  
  
Oliver : Il faut qu'on parle  
  
Anne en ouvrant la porte : Tu veux parler de quoi  
  
Olivier : de toi est Landers  
  
Anne : il s'appelle Marc  
  
Oliver : Comment as tu pu ? C mon ennemi ? celui de Thomas, De la New Time  
  
Anne resta silencieuse  
  
Olivier : tu n'a rien à dire  
  
Anne : je l'aime, il me respecte et  
  
Oliver : tu quoi ?  
  
Anne : je l'aime  
  
Oliver : c une plaisanterie, y à des caméras caché c surprise surprise  
  
Anne : non je l'aime c'est la premier fois que je me sens aussi bien avec un garçons, il es doux, romantique, prévenant, galant  
  
(plus elle continué plus olivier changer de tête)  
  
Olivier : Mais tu es folle  
  
Anne : je l'aime, écoute moi  
  
Olivier : je préfère partir on vas se disputer  
  
Anne : non reste j'ai rendez vous avec Nick pour qu'il me donne les cours d'hier, on parlera qu'on je rentre  
  
Elle alla sur le campus, et repensa à ce qui c'été passé en moins de 24 heures, sans se rendre compte elle été arrivé. Devant un poteau elle vie une silhouette familière  
  
Anne !!!!!!  
  
Elle se retourna est vie Marc : je t'ai dis que je voulais plus te revoir  
  
Marc : laisse moi t'expliquer  
  
Anne : c simple tu me mentit  
  
Marc en l'empoignant : tu m'aurais revue si je t'avait dis que j'été, oui car tu es différent du landers dont parle les joueurs tu es doue, tendre, attentionné  
  
Landers lâche la tout de suite  
  
Marc : le chevalier Thomas Price à la rescousse  
  
Anne : écoutez moi bien tout les deux je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir, je refuse de souffrir encore a cause de se maudit sport (et elle partie en direction de l'entrée de la bibliothèque)  
  
Marc : price je ne laisserai pas tomber Tom : t'en mieux moi aussi que le meilleur gagne  
  
- Anne !!Anne !!  
  
- Bonjour Nick  
  
- Sa vas tu na pas l'air bien  
  
- Si sa vas on vas travailler  
  
- Tu es sur je suis là si tu as besoin  
  
- Sa te gêne si au lieu d'aller à la bibliothèque on travaille dans le parc j'ai pas envie de rester enfermé entre quatre mur  
  
- Bien sur, attend moi je vais prendre une couverture dans ma voiture  
  
- D'accord je suis sous le chêne la bas - ma mère ma préparé de la citronade est des cookies sa te dit - oui merci  
  
Nick revient et vie anne avec les larmes au yeux, et la prie dans ses bras - pourquoi tu pleure - marc - quoi marc !! ces celui qui vient te chercher - oui il ma mentit .... il m'a dit qu'il fesait partie de l'équipe d'athlétisme de son école - je comprend pas - il joue au foot - lui est olivier de déteste, - c si important que sa ?? sa ce voie qu'il tient à toi laisse lui une chance - c pas sa s'il ma mentit sur sa il à mentit sur tout (et dans un murmure) Thomas est revenu - tu aurais réagit pareil sans thomas - je savais pas qu'il était la, je croyais qu'olivier l'avais dit comme sa mais en retournant a la maison il était la, .... il ma dit qu'il m'aimé - est toi tu ressens quoi ? - tom a beaucoup compté pour moi mais marc est différent il ne pense pas qu'a ce ballon - tu as ta réponse - je sais pas je préfere réfléchir encore, on bosse sa vas me changer les idées - ok miss ! ! - nick - oui - merci  
  
Le soir, Olivier l'attendais devant la maison  
  
- tu viens on vas promener, svp  
  
- d'accord  
  
- merci  
  
il arriver au parc :  
  
- on s'assoie  
  
- écoute je sais ce que tu pense mais j'ai mis les choses au clair  
  
- j'ai réfléchi si tu as besoin je suis là et  
  
- thomas est revenu ces sa  
  
- oui il est revenu pour toi  
  
- j'ai besoin de temps  
  
Deux semaines se sont passé Olivier ne la laisser pas seul, il l'accompagnée tous les matins quitte à arrivé en retard, venait la chercher, ils passaient tout leur temps libre ensemble le reste du temps elle était soi avec Jen soit Nick M.Charp les avait même surnommé les trois mousquetaires  
  
Mais Anne pensais toujours a Marc, le soir dans sa chambre elle regardé les photos qu'il avait pris ensemble, le lapin qu'il lui avait donné qui n'avait pas bougé de son lit tout les soir elle la regardé et pleuré. Et bizarement il y avait toujours une rose accroché à son casier à la fac  
  
Olivier, lui ne remarquai rien, il considérait Landers comme de l'histoire ancienne est espérai que thomas et elle se remettrai ensemble et était près a tout pour que sa se produise. Tout les soir Tom diner a la maison et olivier bizarement à chaque fois qu'il sortait l'emené dans un endroit ou tom était la  
  
Anne commença a lui parler car faire la tête tout le temps devenait fatiguant à la longue . pour olivier c'était le signal tout allée finir par s'arranger son meilleur ami finirai avec anne  
  
Anne de son cotes de dit que si olivier cherchait a jouer les marieur elle ferais de même ce qui fit que patty aussi était de la partie  
  
Anne est elle avait finit par se rapprocher, elle savait l'une comme l'autre que le c?ur ne se commande pas  
  
Un soir au bout de 3 semaine en rentrant elle vie ton l'équipe reunie, tout le monde fesait la fetes Olivier avait enfin avoué ces sentiment à Patty, même Nick et Jen était de la partie.  
  
Patty prie à part anne : Merci De quoi Ces grâce a toi si olivier ma dit que ce qu'il resentait Dis pas de bétise il l'aurait fait tot au tard Possible mais c'était Dis moi  
  
Flash back : Il y a une semaine olivier racompagné patty chez elle tandis que tom raccompagné anne Merci pour cette soiré olivier Non merci a toi, patty, faut que je te dise quelque chose Oui je t'écoute Je voudrais que, enfin, Elle le regarda dans les yeux avec un grand sourire Je pense tout le temps a toi et j'aimerais que toi et moi enfin se devienne nous, ne me donne pas ta réponse maitenant, j'attendrais Patty le regarda et l'embrassa : moi aussi  
  
Fin du flash Ces génial Je peux te donner un conseil Oui Vas retrouvé marc, tu tient à tom vous étes redevenue ami mais tu pense a marc Comment tu le sais Je te connais Merci  
  
Au bout de la quatrième semaine, Anne se rendis compte qu'elle n'oublierai jamais marc et pensa à ce que patty lui a dit « écoute ton c?ur » elle décida d'aller le voir en espérant qu'il pensait encore à elle.  
  
Pour la premier fois elle fi une nuit sans cauchemar, elle se leva attendis qu'Olivier parte pour se préparer, elle s'habilla comme le jours de leur premier rencontre, à 11h elle été prête et partie en direction de l'école Mupette  
  
Elle arriva 45 minutes plus tard, elle vie une jeune fille en uniforme et lui demanda s'il est connaissait Marc, avant même qu'elle finisse le fille été parti en courant  
  
Anne réfléchi, si Marc et comme Olivier pendant l'heure du déjeuner il doit s'entraîner bon reste plus qu'a trouves le stade  
  
Un garçons passa près d'elle et lui demanda si elle avait besoin d'aide  
  
- Bonjour ! je peux vous aider  
  
- oui, merci, je cherche Marc Landers  
  
- vous cherchez le capitaine  
  
- pardon  
  
- c'est le capitaine de muppette  
  
- C vrai sa m'été sortit de la tête, savez vous ou je peux le trouver ?  
  
- oui suivez moi je vais le rejoindre je suis Dany Melo  
  
- enchante, je m'appelle Anne Lacroix  
  
- Vous venez le voir pourquoi ?  
  
- C personnel  
  
- Ah  
  
Après 5 minutes de marche, Anne vie le stade et Marc elle avait l'impression de voir la lumière depuis la première fois depuis plus de 3 semaine  
  
- On est arrivé, il est la bas  
  
Dany : Capitaine  
  
Anne : Marc  
  
Marc : comment est tu venu ?  
  
Dany : c moi qui les accompagné elle te cherché capitaine  
  
Marc : tu n'as rien à faire ici Dany raccompagne la  
  
Dany : Venais  
  
Anne : Pas question je ne bougerai pas d'ici temps que tu ne m'a pas écouter  
  
Voie : Marc l'entraînement n'est pas fini et toi tu quitte ce terrain tout de suite  
  
Marc : j'arrive est toi je t'es dit de partir  
  
Anne : non je t'attend, je voie un banc je vais m'asseoir et on parlera  
  
L'entraîneur : vous quittez ce terrain et je vous interdit de vous approchez de marc  
  
Anne : Vous n'avez absolument rien à m'interdire  
  
L'entraîneur : je vais devenir violent  
  
Anne : je ne bougerais pas de là  
  
L'entraîneur : vous les bonne femme  
  
Marc repris son entraînement, Anne ne bougea pas de l'après midi elle le regarda jouer il avait l'air de tout donner il était tellement et se fut l'illumination que j'aimais elle ne pourrais l'oublier et à quel point elle l'aimait  
  
A 19h00, l'entraîneur annonça la fin de l'entraînement, Marc regarda vers le banc et vie qu'Anne n'avait pas bougé  
  
Marc : t'es encore là ?  
  
Anne : Oui je ne partirai que lorsque tu m'aura écouté  
  
Marc : Pour dire quoi  
  
Anne : je  
  
Marc : tu quoi tu sort avec Price tu veux m'inviter à votre mariage en tant que témoin  
  
Anne : ne dit pas de bêtise  
  
Marc : je vous est vue tout les deux tu as du bien t'amusé Anne : arrete de dire des bétise Marc : Si je dis des bêtises autant que j parte  
  
Anne : Non ne part pas  
  
Marc : j'écoute, .... alors le chat a perdu sa langue  
  
Anne : je t'aime  
  
Marc : bien sur  
  
Anne : c'est vrai je peux plus me passer de toi  
  
Marc : C bien beau tout sa mais tu ma dit il y à 3 semaines que tu me destesté  
  
Anne : j'avais mal, je voulais te faire souffrir  
  
Marc : C'est vrai ou c pour prendre des renseignement sur notre attaque et les donner à ton cher cousin  
  
Anne : je t'aime  
  
Marc : c ce que tu dit  
  
Anne : si tu veux je te fait la promesse de ne plus jamais venir te voir t'entraîner de n'assister à aucun match tout ce que je veux ces être avec toi je t'aime Marc ne bouga pas Anne : ces toi qui ma mentit tu crois que sa aurais changer quelque chose Marc : oui tu aurais refusé de me revoir Anne : ces faut est tu le sait ces pour sa que tu me repousse, (elle le pris le tête entre ses mains est le regarda dans les yeux), je ne connais pas le joueur marc landers le capitaine, je connais uniquement le merveilleux garçon qui venait me cherché à la fac avec qui je discuté des heures, tu comprend sa je t'aime  
  
Marc : moi aussi je t'aime viens là  
  
Il été dans les bras l'un de l'autre et se regardé dans les yeux Marc baissa sa tête et lui donna un baiser qui fut magique  
  
Marc : Sa vas  
  
Anne : oui  
  
Marc : viens je te raccompagne  
  
Anne : non Marc la regarda sans comprendre Anne : j'ai peur que si on part maitenant tout soi un réve et que tu ne voudrais plus de moi Marc pour apésé sa peur l'embrasse de nouveau et alla s'asseoir sur le même banc ou elle l'attendait tout a l'heure Regarde moi, ces le debut entre nous et je t'aime Il resteraire comme sa juqu'a la nuit tombé Marc : vient il se fait tard Anne : d'accord  
  
Quatre mois on passé Marc et Anne se voyait aussi souvent que leur emploi du temps leur permettais et leur amour ne faisait que grandir même s'il devait ce cacher. Anne avait ces partiel du semestre et Marc s'entraîner pour le championnat inter école qui avait lieu en janvier.  
  
Le jour de Noël été enfin arrivé et il neigé Anne avait fait les magasins pour trouver un cadeau pour Marc elle s'été décider à lui offrir une gourmette et une chaîne avec un pendentif pour que même lorsqu'il soit séparé il pense l'un à l'autre.  
  
Anne espérai passez la journée avec Marc, mais Olivier avait invité tout la New time à la maison.  
  
La soirée se déroula très bien mais Olivier et Thomas voyait qu'Anne été présente physiquement mais pas mentalement.  
  
Vers les minuit on s'offrit les cadeaux, ces fut Olivier qui commença  
  
Olivier : Tiens Anne c'est pour toi  
  
Anne : Merci, qu'est ce que sais ? une robe elle est trop jolie merci, tiens c de ma part  
  
Olivier : Attend j'ouvre c quoi deux place pour la comédie musicale Notre dame de paris  
  
Anne : tu pourras inviter qui je pense sa lui fera plaisir  
  
Olivier : merci  
  
Thomas : Anne c'est pour toi  
  
Anne : merci  
  
Thomas : je sais que tu ne me croie pas quand je te dit je t'aime et que tu es plus importante pour moi (il sortit une petite boite de sa poche et mis un genoux a terre ) on ces rapproché et je sais que tu ressens la même chose que moi, Anne je t'aime depuis plus de 10 ans mon amour na jamais flanché il est toujours la présent et de plus en plus fort, le foot nous a séparé et si tu le souhaite j'arreterais de jouer tout ce que je veux ces que tu accepte de m'épouser  
  
Anne : Thomas ces vrai qu'on ces rapproché on est ami je ne suis pas la personne que est faite pour toi, je suis désolé mais je dois dire non  
  
Olivier : Quoi ?  
  
Anne : je ne t'aime pas je rêve d'un mariage d'amour, avec une calèche pas un simulacre pour te donner bonne conscience, en me fesant passer pour la méchante de service je préfère monté, bonne nuit et encore Joyeux Noël  
  
Dans le salon tout le monde regardé thomas assis sur le fauteuil sans bouger Anne préféra monté dans sa chambre et laisser Olivier s'occuper de sa.  
  
En arrivant dans sa chambre, elle vie un bouquet de fleur sur son balcon elle ouvrit la fenêtre et vie des roses rouge et blanche avec des lys, et derrière c'était Marc  
  
Marc : descend  
  
Anne : j'arrive  
  
Anne descendis par l'autre escalier et sortit pas la cuisine en faisant attention de ne pas faire de bruit. Quand elle le vie elle lui sauta dans les bras  
  
Tu ma manqué, j'ai pas arrête de penser à toi  
  
Moi aussi, c'est pour sa que je suis venu  
  
Ils entendirent du bruit  
  
Anne : suis moi  
  
Marc : où vas t'on  
  
Anne : c'est une tradition dans la famille une fois les cadeaux distribué on sort pour voir une étoile filante  
  
Marc : d'accord mais sa répond pas à ma question tu veux allez ou ?  
  
Anne : à l'intérieur, ne fait pas de bruit  
  
Anne et Marc pénétrèrent dans la maison en asseyant de faire le moins de bruit possible, au bout de 5 minutes ils arrivèrent devant la chambre d'Anne et y rentrèrent  
  
Marc : je ne devrais pas être la  
  
Anne : ne dis pas sa, je voulais que tu sois la tu ma manqué, j'avais besoin de te voir de sentir ton parfum d'entendre ta voie  
  
Marc : moi aussi viens là  
  
Ils restèrent longtemps dans les bras l'un de l'autre, jusqu'au moment ou Anne lui dit  
  
Attend, j'ai un cadeaux pour toi, j'espère que sa vas te plaire  
  
Moi aussi  
  
Anne : prend le mien d'abord  
  
Marc prix les deux petit paquet de ces mains et les ouvris dans le premier il vit une gourmette avec leur initiale et derrière "for ever", dans le deuxième paquet il vit une chaîne avec un pendentif un c?ur coupée en deux  
  
Marc : tu n'aurais pas du c trop  
  
Anne : regarde j'ai une moitie et tu as l'autre comme sa je suis toujours avec toi et toi avec moi  
  
Marc : merci, je t'aime tellement  
  
Anne : moi aussi  
  
Marc : tiens c'est de ma part  
  
Anne saisi l'écrin que Marc lui tendait elle l'ouvrit est vue de magnifique boucle d'oreille en forme de c?ur, elle le regarda et se mis à pleurer  
  
Marc : mon ange ! Pourquoi tu pleure ? si tu n'aime pas je vais les changer  
  
Anne : non c'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on met jamais fait, je t'aime  
  
Marc pris Anne dans ses bras et lui donna un baiser comme dans les films, ils avait l'impression d'être seul au monde jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un frappe à la porte  
  
Anne ! C'est Olivier ! tu dors  
  
Anne : non attend j'enfile un peignoir a Marc en chuchotant il faut que tu parte si Olivier te trouve ici sa vas faire une troisième guerre mondiale  
  
Marc : j veux bien mais comment Olivier : écoute je te connais depuis que tu es née je rentre  
  
Anne : reste sur le balcon  
  
Marc : je t'aime, (il n'entendire pas la porte s'ouvrir )  
  
Olivier crue révé et ce mi a crié : landers sort de la tout de suite, qu'est ce que tu fait la ? lache la main a ma cousine Anne : olivier tait toi, tu vas rameté le quartier Olivier : ces a moi de me taire, landers est dans ma maison, avec ma cousine dans sa chambre et ces à moi de ne pas criée mais tu te moque de moi ma parole  
  
En bas tout le monde entendait olivier mais qu'en tom entendis landers il monta a tout à allure pour avoir le fin mots de l'histoire, tout les autres se regarderé et voullu les suivres mais patty et ben les retenirent ces a eux de régler les choses  
  
Tom arriva et vie marc tennant la main de anne dans sa chambre et olivier tellement rouge qu'on croyait qu'il allais mourir  
  
Tom : c pour sa que tu ma dit non, c pour lui Marc : de quoi tu parle price Olivier : de sa demande au mariage, Marc lacha sa main : tu na rien à dire  
  
Anne : je voulais pas qu'on se dispute  
  
Marc : Price te demande au mariage, Tom : et je ne part plus en Allemagne j'arrete le foot Marc : je résume lui la ta demandé de l'épouser à décider de ne plus repartir en Allemagne d'arrêter le foot et toi tu voulais pas qu'on se dispute  
  
Anne : je lui est dis non, que je ne l'aimais pas  
  
Marc : bien sur !!!!!!!!!!  
  
Anne : tu veux la vérité !!!  
  
Marc : j'attend Olivier : moi aussi j'aimerai la connaître tu ma mentit  
  
Anne : quand j'ai rencontré Thomas la premier foi je n'est rien ressenti pour lui mais j'été seul mes parents me manquer et il faisait attention à moi (marc et tom changé de couleur au fur et à mesure des paroles d'Anne) ensuite on c séparé par ce qu'il trouvait que je le déconcentrai pour jouer et je suis repartit en France. Ensuite je t'ai rencontrée plus je te voyais plus je me rendais compte que ce que j'avais éprouvé par Thomas n'été que de la reconnaissance, quand on ses disputé je croyais que j'allais mourir (elle se mit à pleurer) j'avais mal et je pouvais plus respirer quand je t'ai revu sur le terrain je me sentais comme libéré, quand tu ma pris dans tes bras, je me suis sentit vivante c'est toi Marc mon premier amour uniquement toi, Olivier si tu veux savoir pourquoi je ne t'ai rien dit regarde ta réaction, je comprend que tom soit ton meilleur ami mais pense à moi, j'ai l'impression que si tu veu me casé avec lui ces pour te donner bonne conscience de ne pas être intervenu avant J'aime marc (elle prie sa main et le regarda dans les yeux) je t'aime  
  
Marc : c'est sincère  
  
Anne : Oui je t'aime je veux plus être loin de toi, même une minute  
  
Marc s'approcha d'elle et la pris dans ses bras en lui murmurant des mots doux pour l'apeser, Tom est olivier n'en croyait pas leur yeux  
  
Marc : je crois que toi et olivier devait parler je vais rentré, mais je pense qu'il faudrais que toi est moi on fasse une pause Anne en pleure : non !!!!!!!!!!!non !!!!!!! ta pas le droit de nous faire sa, ne me laisse pas marc je t'en prie, ta promis de ne jamais ma laisser, Marc : ne pleure pas je dois partir avec mon équipe pour m'entrainer et toi tu as tes exam, sa nous permettra de réfléchir Il se pencha vers elle l'embrassa et partie sans se retournée et lui dit si dans deux moi tu te rend compte que ce que tu viens de me dire est vrai on ce retrouve à notre endroit habituelle Anne : nonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !!!!!!!!!!!! ne part pas je t'en pris Marc : prend soi d'elle olivier  
  
Olivier alla vers anne et la prie dans ses bras : Ramene le !! olivier je t'en prie ramene le Chut calme toi ne pleure pas Il m'a abandonné a cause de se maudit ballon Ecoute il t'aime il te la dit il reviendra Oui mais moi je ne serais plus la Qu'est ce que tu raconte lui dit tom Je part, elle poussa olivier et partie en courant en prennant les cléfs de voiture de sa tante Olivier et tom restere sur le choc quelque minute mais le temps de réagir elle était parti  
  
Anne alla directement chez nick, au bout de 45 min elle arriva  
  
Elle frappa à la porte et heureusement ce fut nick qui ouvrit  
  
Anne !!!!!! mais qu'est ce que tu fait la ? tu pleure rentre Je peux rester içi Oui vient Nick fiston tu viens Attend moi là (son père arriva), anne n'est pas bien elle peut rester Bien sur (il avanca vers elle) bonsoir je suis victor le père de nick Bonsoir excuser moi de vous déranger Ce nes rien venez  
  
une heure après le départ de anne la maison été silencieuse, toute l'équipe était partie a sa recherche sa succés  
  
il décidére d'attendre pour voir si demain elle ne serai pas la  
  
chez nick bonsoir , anne je te présente ma famille, ma mère nikki, ma s?ur victoria bonsoir ravie de faire votre connaissance je suis désolé de m'imposé ne dit pas de bétise dit nikki vous étes la bien venue, merci tu veux danser lui demanda nick je veux oublier ces tout vau mieu que tu te repose, ces les vacances je te laisse ma chambre, victoria tu pourrais lui prété un pygama bien sur, suis moi merci nick que se passe t'il lui dirent en même temps nikki et victor je sais pas en tout cas elle a pleuré dit nikki je pense aussi j'ai une idée dit une voi lointaine oui victoria demain on devait partir chez grand-mère sa lui ferais de bien de venir avec nous c une bonne idée soeurette, vous etes d'accord nikki et victor se regardere est aquiéssere oui, vas la prévenir  
  
nick monta dans la chambre de victoria ou anne se changé toc, toc, toc je peu entré oui bien sur sa vas mieu ? merci je suis désolé de vous déranger mais je savais plus quoi faire raconte moi si tu veu oui sa te gene pas non vient on vas dans ma chambre  
  
bienvenue merci elle lui raconta tout les évenement de cette soirée écoute je pense que tu dois réfléchir à tout sa il avait promis de ne jamais me faire du mal demain on doit aller chez mes grand parent et on t'embarque non je ne veux pas vous déranger je me suis imposé ce soir et non non non ces une idée de mes parent et on ne contredit jamais mais jamais un newmann (en lui fesant un grand sourire) merci de rien allez au dodo on part demain a la 1er heure ce qui signifie chez nous 12h bonne nuit  
  
chez olivier toute l'équipe était la et personne n'avais rien trouvé  
  
chez marc pourquoi j'ai fait sa je suis un imbécile, elle me dit qu'elle m'aime, elle refuse de se marier avec l'autre et moi je la laisse il faut que je retourne la voir et que je m'excuse  
  
marc arriva une heure après le temps de venir et de préparé ces excuse  
  
il frappa a la porte, tout le monde le sait alors il entendit quelqu'un courir pour ouvrir olivier ouvrit la porte : anne ces toi, (il regarda et vie marc qui ne comprenait pas) marc : pourquoi sa devrait être anne olivier : rentre marc : répond en l'attrapan pas le colle de sa chemise tom : lache le !!!!!!!!! ces de ta faute marc : de quoi tu parle price olivier : anne est parti marc : quoi tom : juste après ton merveilleux discour olivier : ces vrai marc sentit ses force l'abandonné : ou ? ou ? ou est elle ? ben : on ne sait pas on la cherché on a retrouvé la voiture mais pas elle marc : appelé la police tom : il faut attendre 48h imbécile marc : tai toi tom : non je ne me t'airé pas ces de ta faute, elle te dit je t'aime et toi tu lui dit je pense qu'il faut que l'on fasse une pause, tu n'es qu'un minable ben : tom sa suffit on a compris olivier : ben a raison  
  
le téléphonne sonna allo ! répondit patty qui était la plus près ces moi ! anne ou est tu ? olivier cria pour quelle lui passe le tel patty je part quelque jour je reviendrai bientôt ne vous inquiété pas olivier pris l'appareil mais anne avait déjà raccroché 


	2. Premier jour

Chapitre 2 : premier jour  
  
La journée passa très vite, tout le monde l'avait bien accueillie Jen et Nick avait proposé qu'elle se joigne à eu pour déjeuné et de lui prêter leur note, en sortant elle vie toute la New Time sur la pelouse  
  
Olivier : Anne  
  
Anne : Olivier c'est gentil de venir ma rendre visite  
  
Olivier : je suis venue te chercher  
  
Anne : comment savais tu l'heure ou je sort  
  
Olivier : je suis devin que veut tu  
  
Voie : Sa fait juste deux heure qu'on attend  
  
Olivier : Bruce !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bruce : c'est la vérité  
  
Olivier : Tu viens avec nous on vas à la fête foraine  
  
Anne : C'est gentil j'ai un travail monstre il faut que je rattrape les cours que j'ai raté, Jen et Nick mon proposé de m'aidé et de me faire visité le campus, Jen, Nick je vous présente mon cousin Olivier Atone capitaine de la New Time et la c'est la New time au complet  
  
Jen, Nick : Bonjour ravie de faire votre connaissance  
  
Olivier : Moi aussi vous pouvez vous joindre à nous si vous le souhaitez  
  
Jen : comme la dit Anne on à beaucoup de travail  
  
Olivier : Sur  
  
Anne : Oui On se rejoint à la maison  
  
Olivier : Ok cousine !! Bon les gars on y vas au pas de course et dit merci à Bruce  
  
L'équipe : Merci Bruce  
  
La semaine passa à une vitesse folle Anne partait tôt et renté tard le soir 


	3. un sauveur dans la nuit

Chapitre 3 : un sauveur dans la rue  
  
Samedi soir, comme tous les autres soirs de la semaine elle était à la bibliothèque s'été même d'après Jen son quartier général en travaillant elle entendit une voie  
  
- Melle Je ferme  
  
- Déjà  
  
- Je ferme à 00h00 comme tous les samedis soir  
  
- Il est 00h00 c passé vite j'ai l'impression d'être là depuis cinq minutes  
  
- Si je peux me permettre vous allez vous tuer à travailler tous les soirs sans vous reposer, prenais une journée sabbatique sa vous feras du bien  
  
- Merci je vais suivre votre conseil, bonsoir  
  
- Bonsoir !!faite attention en rentrant on est samedi soir et c le jour le plus dangereux de la semaine  
  
- Merci  
  
- Attendez vous devriez téléphonée pour qu'on vienne vous chercher  
  
- Non, c gentil sa ira  
  
Anne sortie de la bibliothèque est avança vers la maison des Atone, les rues non jamais été aussi sombre je deviens folle je parle toute seul. En avançant elle entendit des pas derrière elle qui se rapprochés de plus en plus.  
  
- Bonsoir petite demoiselle  
  
- Vous avez perdu votre langue  
  
- Excuser moi je dois rentrée  
  
- Non, vous aller venir boire une bière avec nous  
  
- Non merci  
  
- Vous allez pas nous laisser mes amis est moi terminé la soirée tout seul  
  
Anne voulu avancé mais se retrouvé encerclé par 4 hommes  
  
- Laissez moi partir  
  
- Attend ma mignonne on va bien s'amusé tout les 5  
  
De l'autre côtes de la rue un garçons assisté à la scène est décida d'intervenir  
  
- Bonsoir je vous dérange pas  
  
- Qui c'est celui là !  
  
Anne leva la tête est reconnu Marc  
  
- Marc c'est toi  
  
- Anne sa vas il ton pas fait de mal  
  
- On lui aurez fait que du bien dit un des voyous  
  
- Anne, viens au y vas  
  
- Oh !!que c'est pas mignon un chevalier servant, vous comptez allez ou comme sa  
  
- Donne moi la mains  
  
- Marc  
  
- N'est pas peur, viens  
  
Anne se leva et pris la mains que marc lui tendait  
  
- Tu m'attend là  
  
- Marc non, (le temps q'elle se retourne les cinq voyou été déjà à terre)  
  
Marc retourna près d'elle et lui pris la mains  
  
- sa vas tu n'a rien  
  
- merci c'est grâce à toi  
  
Dans la rue un garçons avançai derrière son ballon de foot et vie la scène tiens au dirai Anne mais avec qui elle parle c pas vrai je rêve c Landers, bon mon petit Bruce il serait temps de rentrai dormir et de prendre rendez vous chez l'ophtalmologiste  
  
Chez les Atone, Olivier regardai la télévision en pensant à sa cousine il est tard se dit t'il, j'aurais peut être du aller la chercher, j'attend 5 min et je vais a sa rencontre  
  
- Olivier !!!!!!  
  
- Oui maman !!  
  
- Thomas au téléphone  
  
- J'arrive, thomas  
  
- Oui sa vas  
  
- Très bien est toi  
  
- Je viens dans 1 mois  
  
- Ecoute  
  
- Je l'aime  
  
- Tu as pensez que peut être, Thomas trop tard il à raccroché  
  
Anne et Marc avançaient dans la rue  
  
Marc : Comment sa ce fait que tu reste aussi tard dans la rue ?  
  
Anne : je sortais de la bibliothèque  
  
Marc : aussi tard ? Tu étudie quoi ?  
  
Anne : le droit je me suis spécialisé en commerce international, je suis venu pour 2 ans à Fujisawa dans le cadre d'un échange entre université, et sa me permettais de revoir ma famille en même temps  
  
Marc : Pourquoi ne vienne t'il pas te cherchez  
  
Anne : Mon cousin est fatiguée après c entraînement  
  
Marc : il fait quoi  
  
Anne : joueur de foot  
  
La tête de marc changea au même moment : Dans quelle équipe ?  
  
Anne : La New Time c'est même le capitaine  
  
Marc devient blanc comme un caché d'aspirine  
  
Anne : tu connais  
  
Marc : Non  
  
Anne : et toi tu fait quoi dans la vie  
  
Marc : de (je peux pas lui dire que moi aussi je joue au foot est que son cousin est mon ennemi depuis plus de 5 ans)  
  
Anne : Marc hou hou  
  
Marc : pardon de l'athlétisme  
  
Ils continuèrent à parlée de la pluie et du beau temps de la France, Marc évité tout ce qui a rapport de près au de loin avec le sport  
  
Anne : Merci je suis arrivé  
  
Marc : (en lui donnant une petite pichenette sur le nez) tu me promet de ne plus rentrée seul  
  
Anne : Oui croix de bois croix de fer si je ment je vais en enfer  
  
Marc : d'accord, bonsoir  
  
Anne : Bonsoir merci encore ( elle réfléchi je me suis jamais senti aussi bien qu'avec lui) Marc !!!!!!!!!! Marc !!  
  
Marc : Oui  
  
Anne : je voudrai te demande quelque chose  
  
Marc : vas y  
  
Anne : j'aimerai te proposer d'aller demain soir enfin plutôt ce soir au cinéma vue qu'il est 1heures  
  
Marc : je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée  
  
Anne S'il te plait tu as été tellement gentil avec moi depuis mon arrivé  
  
Marc bon d'accord  
  
Anne : Génial on se retrouve ce soir à 20heures devant le cinéma  
  
Anne rentra chez elle est se sentait heureuse comme jamais, marc lui de son coté regretté d'avoir dit oui c la cousine d'Olivier Atone comme même en ouvrant la porte elle vie olivier en train d'enfiler ces chaussures !  
  
Anne : tu vas ou comme sa !!!attend mon super don de voyance vas me réponde!!!!!! Roméo vas voir sa Juliette et lui déclarer son amour éternelle Oliver : ah ah ah ! c marrant pour ton information chère voyante je m'inquiété pour toi et j'allais a ta rencontre Anne : c gentil tout plein Olivier : ta pas eu de problème en rentrant ? Anne sans le regarder : non ! non ! Olivier : je te connais si tu me regarde pas ces que tu me cache quelque chose Anne : bon ! je me suis fait accoster pas des voyou mais un gentil et très séduisant jeune homme ma aidée Olivier : et comment s'appel ton chevalier servant ??????? Anne : secret défense ! et toi ta fait quoi Olivier : comme d'hab Anne : et patty était làààààààà ??????????que c'est beau l'amour Olivier : tu vas arrête Anne : je te taquine tu lui diras tes sentiments quand tu seras près mais rend moi un service et promet le moi Olivier : quoi Anne en montant les escalier pour rejoindre sa chambre : ne lui fait pas le même coup que thomas ma fait ! bonne nuit Olivier : ces promis ! bonne nuit ! je sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que le séjour de tom ne seras pas vécu pareil par tout le monde  
  
Anne se leva à 12h00 et décida de se préparer, elle passa toute la journée entre la chambre et la salle de bain, a 19h00 elle descendis enfin  
  
Anne : Alors comment vous me trouvez ?  
  
Elle portai une robe bleu turquoise de la même couleur que ces yeux un légers maquillage et avait fait un chignon  
  
Olivier : Sublime cousine !!!!!!!!!  
  
Catherine : c'est vrai ma chérie tu es magnifique  
  
Olivier : dis ces pour que tout sa !!  
  
Anne : secret  
  
Olivier : Attend je veux savoir  
  
anne : je te dirais juste la première lettre de son prénom M Olivier : sa ne m'avance pas, ces ton chevalier servant d'hier Anne : bonsoir tout le monde 


End file.
